Suprise Suprise
by pipsqueak66
Summary: The Gallagher Girls get a free day in town, but suprise, Blackthorne does too. When Zach pulls Cammie aside to talk to her, she is not at all prepared for what comes next! Will everything fall into pieces or will she somehow save everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Suprise**

AUTHORS NOTE: R&R PLEASE. THIS IS A COMPLETE ONESHOT, SO IDK, LET ME KNOW.

"I can't believe this!" I expounded, "I mean, we are actually allowed to just leave campus for a day, and shop, see movies, do whatever?! It must be a trap, maybe it's an assignment."

"Will, you just relax and be happy that we at least get to do something like this?" Liz said "I mean, at least we get this kind of opportunity! It could be an assignment, so just be prepared for the chance that it is, but otherwise, who cares?"

"She's right," Macey said emerging from the bathroom in a robe scrunching her hair with a towel "this is going to be an amazing day, so just relax." I made my way into the closet and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans, with some black converse and my gray blouse. I also got out my favorite leather blazer and Coach purse. According to Macey, because people think we are rich and stuck up Gallagher Girls, we need to look like them.

"How's this?" I asked walking back over to the floor length mirror.

"What are you wearing?" Macey almost screamed "I mean everything's okay, except for those shoes. Do you have any black heels?"

"Yeah," I murmured "those Ralph Lauren ones you gave me for Christmas."

"Those would be perfect, now come on put them on, we want you to look good for Zach."

"What?"

"Oh, did we mention that?" Bex asked "Blackthorne's going."

"And how do you know…" I lead off "Oh. My. God. You didn't! You promised not to hack into the database anymore!"

"Shhhhh!" They all said in unison.

When we got into town girls scattered off in different directions before Mr. Soloman was done giving directions. They were everywhere, some were already flirting with random guys, and some were running around town acting crazy with their friends.

"Wow, they really need to let us out more," I laughed, "I think some of these girls are seriously in need of more time out."

"That was like the worst sentence ever," Liz murmured "you really make no sense som-"

"Well, when _someone _is staring at me I can't really think."

"Do you mean _someone _someone," Liz turned around quick only to turn back "Oh, my god! Go talk to him!"

"I, I can't."

"Why not? I mean he is over there waiting for you, and you guys like belong together, just go over there and talk to him."

"Fine," they gave me a little push as I walked over towards the waiting Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

"Hi," I murmured.

"Look," he looked around as if someone was watching "can we talk, somewhere."

"Sure?" We walked over to the movie theater. And when we got inside he pulled me right into the arcade. "Wanna race?" I joked sitting down on the chair for the game.

"No," he didn't laugh, he didn't smile, there was no emotion showing on his face.

"Okay, well what?" But he didn't have time to answer because someone else came into the room.

"Dad," Zach murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait what? Your dad, but I thought-" I never got to finish my sentence because Zach's "father" interrupted.

"Shut up, princess."

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"You too," he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Zach but it didn't stop Zach from talking. "You're supposed to be in jail, and besides, if they let you out you would have a restraining order, you can't come near me."

"What's going on? Zach-"

"No body move!" a cop burst in through the door, followed by eight more. He pointed his gun at Zach's father "put the gun down!" He did as he was told. "turn around and place your hands on the wall! You two," he pointed towards me and Zach "leave."

"What was that?" I almost yelled at Zach after we left the room. I could feel people turn and look our way.

"Cammie, relax."

"Have you been lying to me? I mean, what's going on? I thought your dad was…dead…or he was like, undercover or something."

"He's not…"

"Well, obviously," I said pointing at his father.

"Cammie, you need to let me explain. I mean, it's complicated, but you should probably know."

"Tell me, just cut to the chase. You're taking forever, when really, it's simple."

"But it's not simple okay? And you'll never understand. He was on a mission, and things went badly."

"What do you mean…badly?"

"He was injured, and somehow, that messed up his memory. For some reason he thinks that I am the bad guy. So, because of that I told everyone my father was dead. It was easier, until he started showing up in my life."

"Why didn't you tell me though? I've told you everything."

"You have?"

"Well, mostly," I murmured.

Suddenly there was a slam of a door from behind us. I spun around, Zach did too, all of the cops were running out of the building, "fire in the hole!" one of them screamed and they all dove right at us, the building blew up behind them.

I dove too, debris flying right over our heads. I had a Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen flashback. Something hit the back of my leg; I could feel blood trickling down towards my foot. Stuff was flying everywhere. I heard something hit Zach to my right but I didn't have time to react because a piece of metal smacked the back of my head.

I wasn't knocked out, and I didn't bleed but my head felt swollen already. The area that was hit was throbbing, it was as if I could feel my heartbeat in my cranium.

"Cammie," I heard Zach say "it's okay now, you can get up." I did just as he said. I sat up and then used his shoulder to stand.

"Where's your dad?" I asked "did he get away?"

"Nope, I'm right here," and there he was.

ITS REALLY SHORT AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT R&R ANYWAYS PLEASE.


End file.
